Goodbye Blue
Goodbye Blue & White is a rarities album by Less Than Jake. It contains a number of songs from throughout their career, ranging from unreleased material, rarities to covers, mainly sourced from their numerous 7" releases. The album was originally released on No Idea Records, then later re-released by Fueled by Ramen - with slight differences in track list and order. The album's name is a tribute to the very first van that Less Than Jake used for tours. The Blue & White survived through most of the band's early years before breaking down on the way to a Pez convention. The band compiled some material and dedicated this hard-to-find album to it. Album art shows pictures of the band in the van through LTJ's early years. This album was re-released by the band on March 18, 2008 on its own label, Sleep It Off Records. No Idea Track Listing #Modern World - 2:05 #Losing Streak - 1:58 #Mixology of Tom Collins - 2:09 #I Think I Love You - 2:06 #Son of Dick - 1:30 #Teenager in Love – 1:35 #Freeze Frame – 2:31 #Your Love – 1:29 #Hamburger Hop – 0:51 #Scott Farcas Takes it on the Chin (7" Version) – 2:47 #Descant – 1:50 #The Reflex – 3:16 #Evil Has No Boundaries – 2:10 #Antichrist – 1:43 #Cheese – 1:23 #Mississippi Mud – 0:26 #Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer – 2:08 #Rock-n-Roll Pizzeria – 1:56 #We're Not Gonna Take It – 1:48 #How's My Driving Doug Hastings? (live) – 1:31 #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts (live) – 3:17 #Sugar in Your Gas Tank (live) – 2:04 #Laverne and Shirley (live) – 0:53 #KROQ Song – 0:23 Fueled By Ramen Track Listing #I Think I Love You – 2:04 #Losing Streak – 1:56 #Mixology of Tom Collins – 2:06 #Modern World – 2:03 #Yo-Yo Ninja Boy – 1:05 #Dopeman (Remix) – 2:32 #Rock-N-Roll Pizzeria (7" Version) – 1:54 #We're Not Gonna Take It – 1:46 #Son of Dick – 1:28 #Teenager in Love – 1:32 #Freeze Frame – 2:29 #Your Love – 1:27 #Scott Farcas Takes it on the Chin (7" Version) – 2:45 #Descant – 1:48 #Evil Has No Boundaries – 2:08 #Anti-Christ – 1:41 #Cheez (7" Version) – 1:21 #Mississippi Mud – 0:24 #Hamburger Hop – 0:49 #KROQ Song – 0:23 Bonus DVD Track Listing #Cheez #Losing Streak #Mixology of Tom Collins #Mississippi Mud #Scott Farcas Takes it on the Chin #Freeze Frame #Evil Has No Boundaries #Laverne and Shirley #We're Not Gonna Take It #I Think I Love You #Son of Dick #Rock-N-Roll Pizzeria #Sugar in Your Gas Tank #How's My Driving, Doug Hastings? #Hamburger Hop #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Rock-N-Roll Pizzeria CD No Idea Records Goodbye_B&W_Front_No_Idea.png|Front Cover Goodbye_B&W_Back_No_Idea.png|Back Cover Fueled By Ramen 600px-LTJ-Goodbye-Front.JPG|Front Cover 600px-LTJ-Goodbye-Back.JPG|Back Cover Sleep It Off Records Goodbye-Blue-White-SleepItOff.jpg|Front Cover GoodbyeBlue&WhiteBack.jpg|Back Vinyl Cover Image:Mini-IMG_5954.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5955.JPG| Back Insert Image:Mini-IMG_5952.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5953.JPG| Back First Pressing *'Color:' Blue Marble Swirl *'Copies:' 1650 Image:Mini-IMG_5961.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5962.JPG| Back Second Pressing *'Color:' White *'Copies:' 300 Image:Mini-IMG_5956.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5957.JPG| Back Third Pressing *'Color:' Gray *'Copies:' 100 Image:Goodbye_Blue_&_White_Vinyl_Gray_Front.jpg| Front Image:Goodbye_Blue_&_White_Vinyl_Gray_Back.jpg| Back Fourth Pressing *'Color:' White *'Copies:' 110 Image:Mini-IMG_5959.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5960.JPG| Back Fifth Pressing *'Color:' Clear Green *'Copies:' 200 Image:Mini-IMG_5950.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5951.JPG| Back *'Color:' Clear Green with Black *'Copies:' 6 Image:Mini-IMG_5947.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5948.JPG| Back Category:Albums